


Potential

by TarnishedTeapot



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hannibal is not a Cannibal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Humiliation, Ice Play, Large Cock, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Painful Sex, Penis Size Shaming, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shock Collars, Size Kink, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnishedTeapot/pseuds/TarnishedTeapot
Summary: “You know how concerned I’ve been about your lack of progress, Will. Your mental health has been deteriorating. This isn’t torture. This is treatment,” Hannibal explained.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta and in progress. Please read the tags and know what you're getting into. This work of fiction is not meant as an endorsement of any of the activities contained within.

Will’s senses faded in one by one. He was lying on his back, the surface beneath him cool, smooth, and firm like the stainless steel slabs in the morgue. Next there was the scent of antiseptic, leather, and a familiar cologne. Not all of those scents belonged in the morgue Will had imagined, but his vision persisted. The sound of heavy footsteps nearby didn’t dissuade him of this imagined possibility either. Finally Will opened his eyes and blinked at the dark ceiling above him. Instead of the fluorescent lights of the morgue, the room was bathed in diffused warm light. 

“Hello Will.” 

The unmistakable voice of Doctor Hannibal Lecter made Will’s heart race. He attempted to turn towards the sound but found himself immobilized. While his upper body was restrained by an intricate knotwork of ropes, his lower limbs were secured in a pair of padded stirrups that elevated his feet and spread his legs slightly.

A thick gag was wedged between his teeth and tethered to the web of ropes, both muffling his screams and preventing him from turning head to assess the rest of his surroundings. 

“Quiet now,” Hannibal said as he smoothed his cool fingertips across Will’s flushed cheek. 

Hannibal’s movements beside the table stirred the air enough to create a slight breeze against Will’s skin, bringing his nudity to his attention and renewing his struggles. 

“If you continue to struggle I will be forced to sedate you again,” Hannibal warned. 

Just to his left, Will could hear the sound of metal against metal. Images of the morgue returned to Will’s mind. He imagined himself being flayed open and examined, but when Hannibal lifted the object in his hand into Will’s view he saw that it was only a foam covered brush. 

“The only thing I expect of you tonight is that you lie still and don’t disturb my work. We will begin training in the morning. Tonight, we prepare,” Hannibal explained. 

Still groggy from the sedatives, Will could not fully comprehend the weight of Hannibal’s words. He had little time to give them thought as he was soon overwhelmed by the sensation of stiff bristles running along his inner thigh. The realization that Hannibal intended to shave him everywhere caused the scarlet blush on Wills’ cheeks to spread all the way up to the tops of his ears. 

Hannibal handled Will’s cock with the precision and professionalism one would expect of a physician. He cupped Will’s testicles gently, moving them as needed to ensure every inch of skin was well coated. Hannibal reached beneath the table and turned a crank and causing the stirrups to raise and separate until Will’s legs were obscenely spread. 

Will had been silent since Hannibal last chastised him, but he could not stifle the moan that rose in his throat when the bristles brushed between his spread cheeks and pressed right against his anus. 

“You are exceptionally sensitive, Will. I’m afraid you must try to control yourself for this next part,” Hannibal warned as he set the brush aside and lifted a straight razor into Will’s view. 

Will protested into the gag, but Hannibal was undeterred. He held Will’s leg steady with one hand while expertly gliding the blade across his skin with the other. 

“Come now, Will. We have spent the last few months developing our rapport. Surely you can trust me with a simple task like this. I assure you, I will not cut you,” Hannibal said calmly.

Hannibal rinsed the blade in a basin of water after each stroke, meticulously working his way up Will’s thighs. Will’s breath caught in his throat as the sharp blade glided along the underside of his cock and across his balls. A warm, damp towel wiped away the excess foam and hair, leaving Will’s lower half perfectly smooth. 

Hannibal did not stop there. He worked quickly, applying the brush and the blade to nearly every inch of Will’s body. 

When all that was left was the hair on top of Will’s head, Hannibal stood back and admired his work. He used another damp cloth to wipe the drool and sweat from Will’s face. 

“I know that gag must be uncomfortable. You’ll have to endure it for just a bit longer. Fortunately, you won’t need it after tonight,” Hannibal said ominously. 

The cart with Hannibal’s tools scraped across the floor as Hannibal moved it into position near Will’s feet. Hannibal moved to stand between them and when Will stained he could finally see his captor’s hungry eyes.

“You seem nervous, Will. Would it help if I explain what I’m doing as I go?” Hannibal asked. 

He didn’t wait for the answer Will couldn’t give. With his jaw restrained, Will couldn’t even so much as nod.

“We’re going to begin with a digital rectal examination. Under normal circumstances I would use gloves, but your lab work came back negative, so we’ll skip that unnecessary barrier. Using my bare hands will allow me to better assess the health of your tissue.” As he spoke Hannibal applied a generous amount of lubricant to his index and middle finger. 

Will groaned into the gag when Hannibal’s index finger slid inside him abruptly. He hardly had time to adjust to the foreign feeling before a second finger joined the first. 

“Your anus is in wonderful condition Will. I can see already that you have an ideal amount of elasticity for our purpose,” Hannibal said, his fingers pumping in and out of Will at a steady rhythm. 

The touch stopped just as abruptly as it began and then there was something cold and hard pressing into him, making Will shiver. 

“I apologize, Will. My tools are a bit cold,” Hannibal said as he pressed the three-pronged metal tool deeper into Will’s ass. “This speculum will allow me to examine you more deeply and ensure that you’re healthy enough for our project,” he explained. 

A loud clicking sound proceeded the painful stretch that will felt in his ass. With each click, the three prongs spread wider until Will was painfully stretched. 

Hannibal crouched slightly and held a small pen light between the prongs for a better view at Will’s pink interior. He reached between the prongs, prodding gently until he heard Will moan. 

“Ah, there it is,” Hannibal said. He pressed firmly against Will’s prostate and assessed the effect it had on his cock. After several minutes of stimulation, Will’s cock finally swelled to a full erection. As if being so fully exposed to his therapist wasn't humiliating enough, Will was now preoccupied with thoughts about the humiliating inadequacy of his cock. 

Hannibal withdrew his fingers but left the speculum in place. He wiped his hands clean and picked up a notebook and pen to make notes.

“I’m disappointed, Will,” Hannibal said, confirming Will’s worst fears. His face burned with humiliation. “Initially it seemed that your anus was quite sensitive, but it seems that your prostate response is underdeveloped.”

Hannibal turned away from Will, preparing for the next stage of his examination as he spoke. “I assume you’ve relied on manual stimulation for sexual release. I believe that is the root of your problem, Will. You will never find true satisfaction that way. You were meant for so much more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first foray into fanfiction after a long hiatus and my first attempt at Hannibal fanfiction. I appreciate any feedback.
> 
> I have a couple of ideas on what direction to take this fic. If anyone has any preferences or kink suggestions, I'd love to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

The lingering grogginess of sedation was becoming a familiar sensation for Will. His senses returned to him quicker this time. Will was relieved to find that he was no longer restrained or gagged. The only remnant of his restraints was a thick leather collar around his neck. Unfortunately, his new situation wasn’t much of an improvement otherwise. 

Will was inside some kind of cage, similar to the dog kennels he used at home. The door was latched with a heavy lock and the cage was just barely large enough to give him room to turn around. 

Now that Will was unrestrained, he could better assess his surroundings. The room was large and dimly lit with no windows and a pair of doors. There were hints of Hannibal’s refined tastes in the expensive fixtures, but the room was more utilitarian with a sealed concrete floor and stainless steel in place of the rich woods Hannibal favored elsewhere. 

Besides the kennel and the examination table that Will was already familiar with, there were display cases full of fetish paraphernalia and objects that were unfamiliar to Will. More alarming still were the various racks, benches, and restraint systems scattered throughout the room. Either he was not the first ‘guest’ Hannibal had entertained in this room, or Hannibal had gone to great lengths to prepare for his stay. 

Will shifted carefully, stretching his limbs as much as he could in the cramped space. His joints ached from the hours he’d spent restrained and his ass was surprisingly sore from the humiliating exam, but it was the unexplained aches and pains that were more concerning to Will. He wondered just what Hannibal had done to him after the sedatives took effect. 

After changing positions several times, Will finally settled on his hands and knees to stretch his stiff back. It wasn’t the most dignified position, but it was better than lying in a fetal ball and waiting helplessly for Hannibal to return. 

“You really are a natural,” Hannibal said, stepping out of the shadows.

“ You don’t want to do this,” Will said. Without the gag he could finally try to reason with Hannibal. 

“Oh Will, I really do,” Hannibal said as he made his way around the room, collecting his tools for the day. “This is for your benefit.” 

“For my benefit? You’re torturing me! You’ve got me locked up like a dog!” Will objected, forgetting for a moment that he’d meant to stay calm and play along until he saw his chance for escape. 

“You know how concerned I’ve been about your lack of progress, Will. Your mental health has been deteriorating. This isn’t torture. This is treatment,” Hannibal explained, his tone calm and authoritative. 

Will hated himself for finding that tone as soothing now as he had during his therapy sessions. He decided against arguing with Hannibal now. He had to make sense of Hannibal’s plans and motives first, and then perhaps he’d be able to talk him out of this. 

Hannibal continued his work, removing various objects from their display cases and putting them within easy reach of the exam table. “I’ve designed this treatment program to address all your troubling symptoms. I promise you, Will, this will be the cure for your anxiety and nightmares,” he said.

“I’d prefer the nightmares,” Will whispered to himself. 

Hannibal ignored the whispers and stood in front of the kennel. “Alright, Will. I would prefer to forgo more sedation, so let us see if you can be trusted to follow some simple instructions. I am going to unlock the kennel and you are going to sit on the exam table, understood?”

“Yes,” Will said, his cheeks already burning from the humiliation of being spoken to like a petulant child. 

Hannibal unlocked the kennel door and stood aside, ready to act if Will decided not to comply. 

Will crawled out of the kennel and slowly rose to his feet, his joints still aching. He took a few steps towards the exam table, but when he was sure he had the strength for it Will bolted towards the nearest door, praying that it would lead to the exit. 

Hannibal allowed Will to make it all the way to the door before he tapped his phone’s screen and halted Will’s attempted escape. 

Will cried out, his knees buckling beneath him. He collapse to the floor, his muscles convulsing as blinding pain wiped every other thought from his mind. It only lasted a few brief seconds, but the electric shock delivered by his collar was enough to leave Will trembling and drenched in his own sweat. 

Hannibal moved quickly, going to Will’s side while he was still recovering from the shock. He lifted Will easily and carried him to the table. This time he opted for leather restraints over the ropes, favoring speed and comfort over aesthetics. 

“I had hoped I wouldn’t have to use that, Will. You continue to disappoint me,” Hannibal scolded as he restrained Will on the table. 

A thick leather strap around Will’s chest quickly immobilized him and a well-padded pair of cuffs around his wrist connected to the straps, keeping his hands pinned to his sides. Hannibal left Will’s legs unrestrained for now, trusting that he was intelligent enough to see the futility of kicking. 

“Fuck you,” Will spat, too angry to think clearly. 

Hannibal clucked with disappointment as he wiped the sweat from Will’s forehead and brushed back his damp curls. “It doesn’t have to be difficult, Will. Let me help you,” he murmured.

“Never,” Will growled. If Hannibal was going to treat him like a feral animal, he may as well act like one. 

Hannibal conveyed his continued disappointment with a heavy sigh and went to fetch a gag from one of his cases. He had hoped it wouldn’t be necessary, but Hannibal was not in the mood to listen to Will’s profanity during the treatment. 

Will resisted as the gag approached his mouth, but Hannibal pinched his nose roughly and waited for him to open his mouth for a gasping breath. The leather gag worked like a bit, forcing Will’s tongue down as it was wedged between his back teeth and secured behind his head. 

“Today’s session will be a long one, Will. Try to relax and let me help you,” Hannibal said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter didn't include much smut. I needed to give Hannibal some time to establish his dominance. We'll be back to the smutty details next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal grasped Will’s left leg firmly and lifted it into the padded stirrup, securing it with a thick leather strap. After the electric shock Will had received for his attempted escape, he was much less inclined to fight or kick. Hannibal lifted Will’s right leg into the other stirrup, repeating the process.

“Your treatment will be uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t be excruciatingly painful. The bridle gag you’re wearing muffles intelligible speech, but you should have no problem making noise, so do let me know if the discomfort is more than you can stand,” Hannibal said before they began. He wanted to know just how much pain Will was experiencing, even if he didn’t actually intend to stop because of it.

With his tools laid out within reach, Hannibal stepped between Will’s legs to begin. He had given Will’s condition a great deal of thought and had settled on a treatment plan that he believed would finally free Will from the discomfort of his own thoughts. 

“Nod if you understand me, Will,” Hannibal said, forcing Will to stay present in the moment. Will gave a slight nod and returned to staring blankly at the ceiling. 

Hannibal allowed Will to daydream for a few minutes as he opened the ice bucket on his work station and wrapped a generous amount of ice in a thin towel. He knotted the fabric, creating an ice pack. Had Will been paying attention he might have known what was coming, but Hannibal gave no warning before pressing the ice pack directly against Will’s testicles. 

Will howled in protest, shocked by the sudden painful chill. His testicles tightened up against his body and his cock shriveled to escape the cold. Hannibal held the ice pack in place, ignoring Will’s struggles and groans. It was clear that he had Will’s attention now. 

“It is for your own good, Will. The ice will make fitting your chastity device much easier,” he explained, delighting in the way his words seemed to confuse and alarm Will. 

Hannibal finally set the ice aside and stepped closer to inspect his work. He grasped his Will’s cock gently, making a point of only handling it with a finger and thumb to emphasize it’s humiliating size. 

“This is just a distraction to you, Will. I’m going to relieve you of that distraction,” Hannibal explained, holding the stainless steel cage within Will’s view. The cage looked impossibly small even for Will, but Hannibal had no trouble slipping the series of curved rings into place. 

Hannibal snapped the cage closed, securing it with a heavy metal ring around the base of Will’s balls. The cage kept will’s cock curved downward and would make even the slightest erection uncomfortable. Hannibal finished with a small lock and slipped the key into his pocket. 

Will moaned into the gag, increasingly uncomfortable as the feeling returned to his cock. 

“Quiet, Will. This is for your own good. This little cock has never truly brought you any satisfaction. How could it? Deep down, you know that this tiny thing was not meant for fucking,” Hannibal said, idly fondling Will’s testicles as he spoke. 

Will closed his eyes, trying to distance himself from the humiliation of that moment. Months ago Will had mentioned his insecurities about the size of his cock during a therapy session. It had been a passing thought during a discussion of his problems with intimacy. Had Hannibal started planning this then? Had he been planning it already?

“I am going to show you true pleasure. I’m going to show you what you were meant to be,” Hannibal promised. 

Even with his eyes closed, Will was now aware of Hannibal’s every movement. He didn’t want to be caught off guard again. He could hear the click of the lubricant bottle being uncapped and the squirting of the thick gel being squeezed onto Hannibal’s fingers. Will sucked in a breath, bracing himself for the same invading touch he’d experienced last night. 

Hannibal circled the tight furl of Will’s anus with a single slick finger, patiently waiting for it to relax and open for him. He watched as the tight ring slowly relaxed and opened, inviting his finger inside. He began just as he had during their first session, thrusting a single finger deep into Will until he sensed that he was ready for a second. 

This time Hannibal didn’t stop there. He slipped a third finger into Will’s tight hole and pressed deeply, searching for his prostate. Finally his fingertips brushed that slight protrusion and he watched with satisfaction as Will fought to contain his moans. 

“Don’t fight it, Will. You know that this is your true source of satisfaction. Even with that cage, I can see your poor little cock straining. You were made to be used like this and I am going to help you achieve your full potential,” he said.

Hannibal withdrew his fingers abruptly, leaving Will with an acute feeling of emptiness to drive home just how badly he needed to have something inside him. 

“I think you’re ready for more,” Hannibal said. 

There was quite a collection of appropriate toys in Hannibal’s display cases, but after a great deal of thought and research had had concluded that using a toy for Will’s first training session would be wrong. Will needed to experience the real thing, even if Hannibal’s considerable size would be a challenge. 

Will had seen the collection of anal plugs and dildos on the wall and was already mentally preparing himself to have one of them used on him. He breathed in and out slowly, willing himself to relax. He knew it would only be more painful if he was tense. 

Unfortunately, Will could not have prepared for what came next. His eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Before he could truly comprehend what was happening, Hannibal had stepped between his legs and adjusted the exam table into the perfect position. 

With one hand around the base of his thick cock and the other resting on Will’s thigh, Hannibal slowly breached Will’s hole. Even with preparation, it was a tight squeeze. Hannibal’s cock was much thicker than his three fingers. He pressed slowly, watching the pink ring of Will’s anus stretching around him. He had barely more than the head of his cock inside and Will was already babbling incoherently into his gag. 

“I know this is uncomfortable, Will, but soon you will be taking my cock as if you were made for it,” Hannibal said. 

He thrust in forcefully, delighting in Will’s whimpers as half his length slid inside. Another thrust and he was finally fully seated inside Will. He remained still for a moment, reveling in the way Will clenched and spasmed around him, trying to force out the unfamiliar intrusion. Hannibal knew that he would never again enjoy Will quite like this. It was a once in a lifetime moment, meant to be savored. 

Hannibal waited until Will’s squirming ceased before starting up a steady pace. He moved slowly, allowing Will to experience every inch of his cock as it slid in and out of his slick hole and pressed against his prostate. Soon Will’s whimpers turned to moans, confirming Hannibal’s hypothesis. Even with his cock painfully caged, Will was enjoying being used. 

Satisfied that he’d taught Will an essential lesson, Hannibal allowed himself to indulge fully in his own pleasure. He gripped Will’s thighs tightly and began thrusting roughly, heedless of Will’s whimpers. Whether they were cries of pain or pleasure, they only aroused Hannibal more. He gave a low moan of his own as he reached his climax and came deep inside Will. 

When the last waves of pleasure had subsided, Hannibal withdrew and cleaned himself up. He cleaned his hands, zipped his trousers, and stood there looking as collected and professional as ever. 

Will, in contrast, was a complete mess. His face was red from both humiliation and exertion and drool dripped from the corners of his mouth. His swollen cock strained painfully against the cage while Hannibal’s cum dripped from his puffy, abused hole. 

Hannibal patted Will’s leg gently but ignored his whines. “I think that’s enough for today,” he said dismissively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't get to everything I wanted to get to, but I was too anxious to post and this seemed like a good stopping point.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see. I'm also happy to take requests for one-shots.


End file.
